Kokoro no Ai
by RaiKitten
Summary: The bladebreaker's team has some unexpected new team members and unexpected new love... KaiOC, RayOC
1. Profiles

**Profiles of O.C.**

**Name**: Lilia Uketsuke (lily-uh) (you-ket-sue-kay)

**Age**: 15

**Likes**: Beyblading, drawing/painting, video games, blue, black, red, and candy

**Dislikes**: Pink! Selfish, unmannered people, people who hate beyblade

**Hair**: Black with blue streaks, down to middle of back

**Eyes**: Sapphire blue

**Jewelry**: A locket from her grandmother and a ring from her now dead father

**Beyblade color**: Red and black

**Bitbeast's type**: Fire and Light

**Bitbeast's name**: Blazara (bluh-zarah)

**Bitbeast's appearance**: Like a dragon with bark blue wings and a red body, a little

bigger than Dragoon.

**Attacks:**

1. Fire Storm – shoots fire and knocks opponent out of dish viciously

2. Fire Tsunami- Fire tornado that does more damage than the Fire Storm

3. Blind –blinds opponent

4. Shield Defense – a shield surrounds Blazara

5. Reflect – sends opponents attack back at them

**Name**: Miyu Ahirima (my-you) (ah-he-ree-muh)

**Age**: 15

**Likes**: Pink, beyblading, comics, boys, candy, partying and drawing

**Dislikes**: Anyone being mean to her friends, mean people, and anyone who hates

beyblade

**Hair**: Purple (was pink and dyed blue), shoulder length

**Eyes**: pink and a little yellow around the pupils

**Jewelry**: A silver bracelet on one wrist a gold on the other

**Beyblade color**: pink and black

**Bitbeast's name**: Lighxen (likes-en)

**Bitbeast's type**: Earth and Psychic

**Bitbeast's appearance**: a little fox pup that is pink and has black stripes all over its

Body and its eyes are pitch black

**Attacks**:

1. Earthquake – attacks opponent rapidly

2. Rock Slam – attacks opponent when least expected

3. Psychic – confuses opponents bitbeast

4. Mercury Bubble Protector – a bubble shield made out of liquid mercury


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Although I wish I do…Anyways here's my story…

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Lily or we're gonna miss the plane to Japan!" Miyu yelled to her friend Lilia.

"Sheesh! I'm coming!" Lilia, or Lily (prefers to be called Lilia), yelled back, grabs her stuff and runs aboard the plane with Miyu. They found seats next to each other but there was a really stinky fat guy sitting by them, so as a joke, Miyu searched through her bag and found some perfume, and sprayed the guy while he was asleep. Afterwards, they took out their ipods and fell asleep.

Next thing they knew they had arrived in Japan. They got off the plane and went to go look for the baggage thingy's. Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them with their baggage when the finally got there after a few minutes of searching.

"Hello there ladies. I'm Mr. Dickenson…and you must be Lilia Koryame and Miyu Ahirima?" Mr. Dickenson said, knowingly.

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you." Miyu bowed slightly.

"Yes it is nice to finally meet you Mr. Dickenson." Lilia said, politely extending her hand. Mr. Dickenson shook it.

"Well we must hurry so you can meet the rest of your team." Mr. Dickenson said, walking towards the exit.

**Meanwhile at Mr. Dickenson's office…**

"I wonder what our new teammates are gonna be like…are they gonna be any good? What kind of music do they listen to? Ooooh maybe…-" Tyson was cut off by Mr. Dickenson's assistant walking into the office.

"Here's some hot chocolate while your waiting." The assistant, Sheila, said while handing them their hot chocolate. Everyone said their thank you's except for Kai, he nodded his.

15 minutes later Mr. Dickenson enters the room…

"Everyone I'd like you to meet your new teammates. Girls step in." Mr. Dickenson waved them in.

Miyu and Lilia walked in shyly.

"OHMYGOSH your girls?" Tyson shouted in shock.

"Anata no gumai baka…" Lilia muttered.

"What?" Tyson asked, stupidly. Kai snickered.

"You're a stupid fool! That's what I said!" Lilia snorted in disgust. Miyu looked all of them up and down but focused most of her attention on Ray. When he noticed this he blushed.

"This is Lilia Koryame and Miyu Ahirima." Lilia smiled shyly and Miyu waved when their names were called.

"Hi. I'm Tyson." The navy haired boy smiled sheepishly.

"Hello I'm Max! Pleasure to meet you." Max, the blonde one, smiled.

"Ummm….I-I'm Ray." Ray muttered, embarrassed.

" Greetings I'm Kenny and this is Dizzi." The brown haired boy with glasses said, pointing to himself and his laptop.

"Blazara tells me Dizzi is a bitbeast as well…that's really cool." Lilia said, looking amazed at Dizzi.

"Hello and yes I am a bitbeast…nice to meet you both." Dizzi said.

"And Mr. High and Mighty over there is Kai Hiwatari, our captain." Tyson said pointing to Kai, oblivious of his glare.

"It's nice to meet you all." Miyu said politely.

"Mr. Dickenson, where will we be staying?" Lilia and Miyu asked at the same time.

"With Tyson for the time being." Mr. Dickenson replied.

**At Tyson's Dojo…**

"What do we do now?" Miyu asked very bored.

"We see yours and Lilia's strength." Max said cheerfully. As usual.

"Uhhh….what about me? I wanna go to sleep…"Lilia muttered, dozing off on the couch.

"No, you gotta stay awake." Tyson said, shaking her awake.

"Ok then, who's first…how about Miyu… you battle Tyson and Ray while Lilia battles Max and me." Kai said, leaning on the wall.

"Hmmm…that's works for me." Miyu said, sneaking glances at Ray.

"Lilia you can nap while Miyu battles." Kai said simply.

"Uh-huh…" Lilia fell asleep.

**Outside…**

"Miyu, do you mind if I record this?" Kenny asked, preparing his camera.

" No, not at all." Miyu said preparing for her battle against Tyson.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, Let It Riiiiiip!"

The 2 blades went flying across the dish.

"Go Lighxen! Use Psychic!" Miyu yelled It hit Dragoon head on. Dragoon became confused and began spinning out of control, "Now use earthquake!" She yelled again and Lighxen began attacking Dragoon rapidly until he was knocked out of the dish.

"Whoo hoo I win!" Miyu smiled happily.

"Nice job." Tyson grinned, picking Dragoon off the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled happily.

**Inside…**

--Lilia's P.O.V. --

'Why is someone breathing in my ear?' I thought, squirming a little on the couch. I felt someone behind me and I jumped off the couch so fast I hit my bottom on the floor hard.

"Owwwww!" I moaned and heard a chuckle coming from on the couch, I looked up and saw no one there.

"Hmm…" I looked at the couch nervously, got up and prepared for my battles.

**Outside again…**

--Normal P.O.V. –

"Go Driger! Attack!" Ray yelled as his blade attacked Lighxen ferociously.

"Go Lighxen! Mercury Bubble Protector!" A bubble shield of liquid mercury formed around Lighxen and Driger just bounced off of it, "Now use our new attack… Replay!" The shield dropped and Lighxen went straight for the now slightly wobbly Driger. Lighxen knocked Driger out of the dish.

"Good job that was an awesome battle." Miyu said to Ray.

"Yeah it was. Next time I won't go so easy on you." Ray replied, smiling at her.

"That was great Mi!" Lilia said, running up and hugging Miyu.

"Thanks Lily. Your turn." Miyu said walking over to Kenny, "Hey Kenny, could you do me a favor please?"

"Sure." Kenny replied.

"Could you repair Lighxen for me?" Miyu asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. I will." Kenny said, giving in.

"Thanks a bunch!" Miyu gave Kenny a quick hug, handed him Lighxen, sat and waited for Lilia's battle to begin.

"Lilia can I record your matches?" Kenny asked.

"Haha sure." Lilia laughed.

Lilia and Max stepped up to the dish.

"Ready! 3, 2, 1, Let It Riiiiiip!"

The blades went flying, bashing each other in mid-air. They landed and began circling each other.

"Draciel attack!" Max yelled and Draciel hit Blazara hard. The attack knocked her towards the edge,

"Blazara! Use Blind then Fire Tsunami attack!" Lilia yelled. Draciel was temporarily blinded and then engulfed in a flame tornado. Draciel was knocked out of the dish.

"Yay! I win! Nice match Max!" Lilia extended her hand. Max shook it.

"Thanks! You too!" Max smiled gleefully and picked Draciel up off the ground.

5 minute break is over…

"Ya ready? I'll beat you!" Lilia said, smirking.

"You can try and try again." Kai muttered and stepped up to the dish.

"Oh…I will." Lilia chuckled.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Riiiiiip!"

Dranzer flew across the dish at a very high speed and almost knocked Blazara out of the dish. Blazara bashed into Dranzer. The dish exploded and both Dranzer and Blazara had stopped spinning.

"It's a tie…" Lilia said, kinda down.

"It's alright Lily! You'll beat him someday!" Miyu said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…someday." Lilia walked into the dojo and then walked to her room. Kai glared/stared worriedly at the door.

_Ring, Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Hello?" Lilia answered the phone, "Oh hi Mr. Dickenson! What's up? Tomorrow? 8:30? Okay bye." She hung up the phone and turned around.

"Who was that?" Kai and Max walked over to her.

"Mr. Dickenson wants to see us at 8:30 tomorrow morning in his office. Now if you'll excuse me I have things I need to do." Lilia said returning to her room.

-----------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this. I hope you like it. This is my first time ever publishing anything here so it would be greatly appreciated if you have any comments or complaints so that I could make all of my future stories better!

Love,

Kijja Hiwatari


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my own characters, and if you want to use one of them in your stories just ask please.**

**Chapter 2**

"WAKE UUUUUUUUPPPPP!" both Miyu and Lilia took turns waking everyone up.

"Damn it! It's only 6:30!" Tyson yelled grumpily.

"Yeah but you only have 2 bathrooms! Now get up and take a shower!" Lilia yelled back.

"We were up at 5:30 in the damn morning, making breakfast for you and this is how you repay us?" Miyu said calmly, her hands on her hips. Tyson got up and muttered something that sounded like, "Yes mommy…."

"Hehe now that that's done with lets go check on our supply…" Lilia giggled and walked out, Miyu followed.

"CHOCOLATE!" Lilia and Miyu yelled happily from their room.

"Oooooh chocolate…" Max ran to their room and walked in. When Tyson walked in Lilia and Miyu screamed like there was a murderer in there then started laughing.

"Ohmygosh! You should have seen the look on your face!" Miyu laughed so hard there were tears in her eyes.

"Hahaha very funny…heheh NOT!" Tyson yelled, stole some chocolate and ran out of the room.

At 8:00…

"Hurry uuuuupp!" Lilia yelled loudly, "We gotta goooo!"

"It's only 8:00 though!" Tyson whined.

"It takes at least 20 minutes to get there and at least 5 to check in and he also said to be there 5 minutes early if possible." Lilia argued.

"FINE!" Tyson yelled and stomped off.

**Later on in Mr. Dickenson's office…**

"WHAT! We have to go to an all guys school!" Lilia practically yelled her head off.

"Yes…everything's all planned except for a couple of things. You and Miyu need to get your schedules and a couple of you are switching rooms." Mr. Dickenson explained, "Kai you're sharing a room with Lilia and Ray you're sharing a room with Miyu."

'Yessss!' Miyu thought happily.

"Let's go!" Lilia exclaimed, running out of the room.

5 minutes later she returned, "Ummm…where are we supposed to go?" Everyone laughed at her and she laughed along with them.

**At School…**

"Where do I put my stuff?" Lilia asked, looking around the amazingly clean room.

"Wherever." Kai layed down on the bed. She set her stuff down and relaxed on the couch.

"Ray! Whatever you do don't come in here!" Miyu warned him.

"Why?…" He walked in and his eyes grew wide, " Okay? I'm outta here." Ray walked out blushing. Miyu had her clothes and underclothes everywhere, on the bed, floor, table, ect. Miyu laughed at him, cleaned up her stuff and headed for Lilia and Kai's room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?" Lilia asks, still on the couch.

"Miyu! Let me in, I gots something funny to tell you!" Miyu yelled through the door. Lilia got up and opened the door, " Shhhh Kai's sleeping." Lilia whispered.

"Okay." Miyu whispered back. They sat on the couch and Miyu told Lilia about the clothes incident with Ray. Lilia laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes. Just then Kai walked out, stared at them for a few minutes and then walked into the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Miyu whispered to Lilia, she shrugged.

"Let's go shopping and bring a few unsuspecting victims with us.." Lilia whispered and smiles devilishly. Miyu nodded and smiled too.

**At the Mall…**

Max was skipping in the front cheerfully. Tyson was muttering curses, Ray was just walking, Miyu was by him and Lilia was dragging Kai.

After about 15 minutes there, Tyson had 5 bags, Ray had 3, and Max was carrying 4. Lilia and Miyu were each carrying 1 little bag.

"Ok, one more thing before we have to leave…" Lilia dragged Kai in the store with her while the others waited outside.

"Hey Kai? Can you buy me this as a room warming present?" Lilia asked, with big puppy dog eyes, pointing to a gold, with black stripes, journal.

"Sure…I guess." Kai muttered and put some money on the counter, grabbed the journal and waited to see if Lilia had anything else she wanted. Before they left she gave Kai a quick hug and said, "Thank you." Then walked out to brag about her new journal. Kai just stood there with a shocked look on his face. He finally got control of his emotions and walked out.

When they got back to their rooms it was about 7:30pm…

Lilia was leaning on Kai's shoulder half-asleep. He placed her on the bed and covered her up. Then he went and layed on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Ray and Miyu were snuggling by the edge of the couch.

Everyone else was sleeping.

**Morning…**

"WAKE UP DAMN IT?" Miyu yelled in Tyson's ear. Everyone else was awake but Tyson.

"Uh-huh …Mommy just 5 more minutes…" Tyson muttered.

"WAKE UP!" Both Miyu and Lilia yelled/screamed. Tyson jumped up so fast he was wide awake. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, including Kai! (scary no?)

Tyson glared and stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Well we better go get our schedules." Lilia said to Miyu.

"Yeah. Anyone volunteer to show us the office?" Miyu asked politely. Max raised his hand cheerfully.

"Okay c'mon Maxie, let's go." Lilia exclaimed and Max led the way. When they started walking down the hallway boys were whistling at them. Miyu did a little hair flip and winked. Lilia rolled her eyes and kept walking.

When they got to the office the receptionist asked them a few questions and handed them their schedules, they began comparing schedules.

"I don't have anything with you!" Miyu exclaimed sadly.

"Well that's okay. We will kinda see each other all day anyways." Lilia said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. Your right." Miyu smiled weakly.

"Hey can I see your guys' schedules?" Max asked interrupting the moment.

"Sure." They both handed Max their schedules.

"Miyu, you have all the same classes as Ray, Tyson, and Myself. Lilia you have all the same classes as Kai. What are you guys gonna take for free?" Max asked.

"Maybe herbology or beyblading…" Miyu thought out loud.

"I know for sure I'm taking beyblading!" Lilia exclaimed proudly.

"Hurry! Let's go!" Max cheerfully said. They all left.

"Hey Max where's room 118?" Lilia asked, looking around.

"I'll show you." A voice said from behind them.

"Hey Tala, thanks, you can show Lilia around ok?" Max asked, he looked frustrated.

"Come with me." Tala said, motioning for Lilia to follow. She did.

"Can I see your schedule?" Tala asked.

"Sure." She handed it to him.

He looked at it and read through the classes, "You have all the same classes as me." He handed her schedule back to her.

"That's cool." Lilia said, walking by him.

"Here it is." Tala stopped right in front of the door.

"Tala could you walk me to my other classes until I get used to it please?" She asked sweetly.

"If you wish." He opened the door for her.

"Thank you, such a gentleman." She complimented him. She walked in and took a seat. He sat next to her.

'Isn't this is gonna be so awesome. In a class with all guys. I wonder if they're all hot? Hmmm…we'll soon find out.' Lilia thought as the whole class started coming in. Kai walked in and sat in front of her.

'About half of them are hot, especially Kai. OHMYGOSH KAI! Nonono not Kai!' Lilia had her face in her hands before she ever finished that thought. The bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Day, (my real life teacher, I used his name), walked in.

"Hello class. We have…a new student…Ms. Lilia Koryame." The teacher said, you could tell his accent was real strong, he hardly got the words out, "Ms. Koryame, please stand." Lilia stood up and began blushing when she noticed the boys were checking her out. She sat down and looked around. About 5 minutes later most of the boys were asleep or listening to their CD players. Someone passed her a note and she opened it lazily.

It said:

"Could I maybe take you out for dinner tonight?

Tala"

She wrote:

"Sure…if you want. Come and get me at 6:30 then.

Lilia"

Then passed it back. He opened it and then nodded.

_Riiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiing_

The bell rang and the students packed up their stuff.

"Hey!…I'm not done…yet, oh well… go on." Mr. Day said and waved his hand for them to get out.

Lilia walked out and saw Miyu in the hallway. She ran up to Miyu and took her aside.

"I have a date tonight! What about you?" Lilia asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Miyu grinned.

"Oooh! Oooh! With who?" Lilia was jumping up and down in excitement, that caught a couple of boys' eyes and she noticed and stopped.

"Kane…that was his name I think, yeah Kane." Miyu thought out loud, "And you?"

"Remember that guy Tala?" Miyu nodded, "It's him."

"Yay!" Miyu gave Lilia a quick hug and Miyu walked to class with Max and Lilia walked to class with Tala.

The next 3 classes passed by quickly…and now its free class.

"Kai can you walk me to the bey-arena because I can't find Tala?" Lilia asked cutely.

"Sure. C'mon." Kai said, walking with Lilia down the hallway.

"Thank you. Oh and just to let you know, I'm probably gonna be gone for a while tonight, so don't wait up for me okay?" Lilia explained to Kai. He nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter, more will be to come soon!

Love,

Kijja Hiwatari


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my own characters, and if you want to use one of them in your stories just ask please.**

**Chapter 3**

"How do I look?" Miyu asked Ray who was at the moment drooling, "Hun… your drooling…" Miyu giggled and Ray closed his mouth. Miyu looked at herself in the mirror.

Knock Knock Knock 

"I'll get it." Ray said, got up, walked to the door and opened it.

"Kane? What are you doing here?" The nekojin asked.

"To take Miyu on a date!" The blue haired boy.

"To WHAT?!" Ray exclaimed.

"To take me on a date." Miyu said, walking over to Kane and his hand, "Bye Ray, see ya later." And with those words she walked out the door.

"Kaaaiiii!!! Where'd ya put my pretty black shoes at?" Lilia yelled from the bathroom.

"In the closet!" Kai yelled in response.

"Thanks! Okay, don't look, I'm coming out, I don't want you to see me til I'm done okay?" Lilia yelled again.

"Whatever!" Kai closed his eyes and heard a door open, close, open then close again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes. I'm back in the bathroom." Lilia yelled once more. Kai opened his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Kays. I'm ready… are you?" Lilia asked through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kai muttered and when Lilia opened the door and stepped out, his breath caught in his throat and his jaw dropped to the floor. (Hypothetically Speaking.)

"Kai, close your mouth." Lilia chuckled. He blushed and closed his mouth.

Knock Knock 

"Kai, can you get that for me please?" Lilia asked, running back into the bathroom.

"Sure." Kai said simply. He walked over to the door and opened it. Tala stood there.

"You're here to get Lilia. Aren't you?" Kai asked coldly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Tala said just as coldly.

"If you hurt her in any way and if I fond out, I'll hang you by your toenails, slit your throat, watch the blood slowly drip out of you and then I'll feed your bloodless body to pigs." Kai snarled, his temper rising.

"Calm down, Hiwatari. I'm not gonna hurt her. I swear." Tala said, defending himself.

"I'm comiiiiing!!!" Lilia yelled, but louder this time.

"Alright, take your time." Tala yelled back.

"Okay, so whatchya think?" Lilia asked, posing and turning around slowly.

"You look beautiful………" Tala said, he was speechless except for those 3 words.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Lilia said, blushing from the heat of both boys' gaze, "Stop looking at me like I'm Japan's Top Model."

"I think if you entered you would win!" Tala said teasingly.

"C'mon we gotta hurry, oh and Kai, remember what I told you and my cousin and her band are coming tomorrow." Lilia told Kai while pushing Tala out the door.

I'm sorry for not writing a while. My friend had my story and I had to force it from her.

I'll prolly have the next few chapters up soon. Well, thanks for reading and thanks for all the support. I love you all.

Love,

Kijja


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, just my own characters. **

**Chapter 4 **

It was late when Miyu and Kane finally got home. He walked her up to the door and gave her a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Miyu smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Kane. That was fun. We should do it again soon." She gave him a kiss on the cheek back. As he walked off he turned back to her and said, "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Miyu gave a little wave to him in acknowledgement and opened the door and walked in. She gave a little squeak of surprise as she turned around from closing the door to see a very angry Ray sitting on the couch. He glared at her and his pupils were slits. "Miyu..." He forced her name out breathlessly. He was too angry to speak, for fear he would make her angry as well. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she finally let the realization that he was angry wash over her, "What??" She managed to get out. "You are WAY too late. Mr. D has a curfew set for us, remember?" Ray informed her. An "Oh…" was all she could manage.

Miyu looked away from Ray's unending glare and he said, "Oh! OH!!" His temper rising, "Hmm. We need a punishment for you… You have to sleep in the same bed as me for a week." His eyes closed a little in a joke. "Uh... I'm really, really sorry but…" Miyu trailed off, not getting the joke. "But what? I know you like me. Lily told me so." Ray said a little hurt. Tears welled up in Miyu's eyes, "I don't date team members." She whispered. "Wait!! I…" He was cut off as she ran out. Lilia walked in the room, hearing the whole confrontation; she put her hands on her hips. "Blame it on me, eh? No, I told you to wait to tell her, now you hurt her by forcing it on her." Giving Ray a chance to think it over and reply, she waited. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I was joking…" He trailed off, a frown forming on his boyish face. Lilia shook her head and walked into Miyu's room to see her.

--Miyu's P.O.V.--

"Miyu, what happened?" Lilia asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I glanced at her will tear filled eyes. "Nothing…" I said and took my hair out of the fancy hairdo it was in. "Are you sure? You're like a sister to me, I love you and I would do anything for you. I don't want to pressure you into telling me, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Lilia smiled at me, and that's what broke me. "NO! PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I cried again, the tears poured down my face. "Let me know if you need anything…" Lilia nodded and left. I was alone… again… And that made me cry even harder.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I was wearing my short pink sleeveless dress I had bought for my date with Kane. "I think I'll cut my hair so I'll have bangs…" I thought to myself. "They're getting too long…" I grabbed a pair of scissors out of my dresser, brushed out my bangs, gently cut my hair, brushed it again. I examined myself in the mirror for a while, and I felt content with them. I laid the scissors down on the dresser, got ready for bed, and lay down on the bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillows, I was out.

* * *

Sorry, that I was gone for SO LONG. I missed writing my stories, but I was busy with school. I will be writing more soon. I love you all, leave me reviews!!

Love, Rairay. A.K.A. Kijja.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade... But I wish I did, haha.**

So, I found the story again. :D Sorry for being gone forever. I totally lost interest in writing. But reading some of the stories some of the brilliant writers here at FanFiction have made, it inspired me again.

So thank you everyone, for being amazing. :)

* * *

Ray shook Miyu gently, trying to wake her up. "Miyu, wake up. Something is wrong with Lilia." Miyu groaned and rubbed her eyes. The news finally sunk in, "WHAAT?! What do you mean something is wrong with her? Where is she? Have you called an ambulance?" Miyu was becoming hysterical.

"Yes, yes. She's at the hospital right now with Kai and Max. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Get out so I can get dressed!" Miyu jumped out of bed and pushed Ray out the door and closed it. She began crying and put on clothes and caught up to Ray, who was walking towards the front door. "Come on!" She dragged Ray out the door and towards the hospital.

**At the hospital—**

"What?! What do you mean she collapsed?" Miyu yelled, gripping Max by his shoulders. Miyu, Lilia and Max had bonded and they were all like family. "I... Don't... Know..." He said as he was being shaken by Miyu. Ray sighed. "Miyu… Calm down." He took a gentle hold of her arm and unattached her from Max. He gave Ray a look of thanks and Ray nodded. "Come sit with me." She did what he said. She looked at Lilia laying unconscious with an oxygen mask on. _'I wonder… Could Tala have done this? I don't think he'd go that far.' _

Lilia's hand twitched and she regained consciousness. "Uhh… Wha happen?" Her speech was slurred. "You passed out." Kai replied, as emotionless as usual. Miyu noticed that he never seemed to leave her side.

"Mi-Miyu?" Lilia stuttered, reaching for Miyu. "What do you need?" Miyu took her hand and held it.

"My… My cousin and her band… They'll be here today…" She said weakly and fell back asleep. Kai looked at Miyu. "Don't worry, Max and I will watch her." Miyu gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Well, I better go prepare for their arrival." She said, standing up and brushing herself off. She walked out the door and prepared herself for the worst week ever.

**Lilia P.O.V.—**

When I woke up a second time, I felt dizzy. I coughed and looked around the room. It was only Kai asleep in chair across the room from me.

'_Aww, look at Kai. He's so cute when he's sleeping! Oh no, no, no!'_ I thought and coughed again and that seemed to accidentally wake Kai up. "What are you still doing here? And where'd Max go?" I asked him, looking at him curiously.

"I-I…" He couldn't come up with a good response. "I told Miyu that Max and I would stay here and watch you. But Max had to leave. So I stayed." I thought that he had blushed a little, but I couldn't really tell. "But couldn't a nurse do that?" I teased to see if he really did blush. His face turned even redder.

"Uh… No… I don't know. Go back to sleep." He replied playfully, looking down at the ground. "Fine then, Mr. Grumpy. I will!" I giggled and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling his eyes burn a hole into me.

**Normal P.O.V.—**

"Hey Mi, where's Lil? Sakura, Lilia's cousin asked. "Ummm, Kura, she's in the hospital, she passed out last night and we don't know why." Miyu replied, looking at the floor.

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Sasuki and Serenity screamed. The three girls are in the band called Mahou no Rei. Miyu visibly flinched. "You can go see her. The hospital is just down the street and she's in Room 19." Miyu sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes! Thanks, Mi. Are you coming?" Sasuki asked. "Nope. I've already been there and I'm not real fond of hospitals…" Miyu said mindlessly. "Whatever." Serenity laughed and all three of them walked out and shut the door behind them.

Serenity had long blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was fairly tall and wasn't the talkative type, she was the guitarist and backup vocals. Sasuki had strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes; she was the shortest of the three. She was the drummer and could be rude sometimes. Then there was Sakura, the lead singer and bass player. She had long black hair and baby blue eyes. She was also the talkative one. They've been in every country at least twice.

Miyu sighed and relaxed for a while.

**At the hospital… Again.—**

"Liliaaa! Wakey, wakey!" Sakura and everyone had finally arrived. "Hnn, Kura, lemme sleep.." Lilia muttered and sat up in her hospital bed.

"Who are you?" Sasuki directed the question towards Kai. "I'm Kai. Kai Hiwatari. I take it you're Sasuki Hoshi, that's Serenity Midori and you," He pointed at Sakura. "You're Sakura Koryame, Lilia's cousin." Kai said in his usual emotionless voice, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah." Sasuki replied. "I'm sure."

"OH MY GOD. You're THE Kai Hiwatari. Lilia! THE Kai Hiwatari is IN YOUR ROOM!" Sakura screeched and was jumping everywhere. "Yes, yes I know. He's also my roommate." Lilia said, getting bored with this conversation. Sakura squealed with happiness.

**It was about 2 days later that they let Lilia out of the hospital.**

**

* * *

**

I very much apologize for being gone for so long D:

I completely lost interest. Oh well! I'm back now!

Please leave me reviews!!

THANK YOU3


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade! I own Lilia, Miyu, Sakura, Sasuki and Serenity only! I hope I didn't forget any characters, haha.**

* * *

It was about 11:30PM when they finally got back to the house.

"I call couch!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped on the couch. Sasuki and Serenity sat on the couch, next to her.

"Hey, there's no way I'm sleeping in here with Sakura and her snoring." Lilia said playfully, holding her hands up. Kai was already in the bedroom.

Lilia stood up and walked in the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed Kai was in and laid down next to him. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she did.

When she woke up, Kai was cuddled up against her. She knew he was awake but she didn't say anything. She turned around on the bed to face him.

His eyes were open and he was staring at her. Kissing her was the last thing she expected him to do, but he did. His lips were soft and warm against hers. She kissed him back but suddenly pulled away.

"Oh my! I forgot about Miyu!" She exclaimed and raced out of the room. Kai sighed, shook his head and turned over and fell asleep. Lilia knocks on Miyu's door.

"Come in!" Miyu yelled and Lilia walked in. "Are you alright?" Lilia asked because Miyu looked stressed.

Miyu sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good because I want to play a game." Lilia grinned evilly. Miyu laughed and shook her head.

"Alright, what game?" Miyu smiled back.

An evil gleam shined in Lilia's eye. "You'll find out."

* * *

Sorry this one is reaaallyyy short.

I had no time to make it any longer.

I'll try and make the next one longer!

Thank you!! :)


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade! Grr. Haha.**

"MIYU!" Lilia yelled, already sitting in the circle with all the boys. "Hurry up!" She and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Coming!" She yelled back, running and sitting down between Lilia and Sakura. "Okay, so what are we playing." Miyu asked, looking at Lilia. Lilia grinned and looked at Sakura.

"Our favorite game…. TRUTH OR DARE! Extended of course. With double dare, promise to repeat and fire." Lilia giggled at the horrified looks on the boys' faces. "So Miyu, do you pick truth or dare? With extensions." Lilia asked Miyu.

"I pick… Double Dare. But I'm changing the rules here. I get one dare… you get the other, Lilia." Miyu smirked at the annoyed look on Lilia's face.

"Yeah sure, you get away with that one." Lilia smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

Miyu gave an evil laugh. "I'll kiss Tyson if you kiss Kai!" She grinned when Tyson, Lilia and Kai all started blushing.

It took Lilia a minute to reply. "Fine, but you have to do the kissing first. 30 seconds." Tyson and Kai's faces turned even redder.

"You're on!" Miyu moved over by Tyson and took his face into her hands. "Ready?" She smiled when his face got about as red as it could get. She looked at Lilia and she nodded. Miyu brought her face to Tyson's and kissed him slowly.

Cheers could probably be heard down the street; Sasuki and Serenity were giving cat-calls and whistling at them.

About 30 seconds later Tyson pulled back. Miyu frowned and sighed. "Over already?"

"Afraid so." Sakura giggled. "Darn!" Miyu laughed and winked at Tyson. Ray was oddly quiet throughout the whole thing.

"Your turn." Miyu and Sakura said, at the same time. They both smiled widely too, they were excited to see this. Possible blackmail material.

"Ms. Giggles is about to kiss Mr. Grumpypants." Tyson whispered to Max.

"Yeah, I know." Max whispered back. Lilia crawled over to Kai and sat in his lap.

Kai's P.O.V.—

I sat there and watched as her lips got closer to mine. I've been waiting for this moment since I kissed her alone in my bed. Finally, everyone could see. Her lips finally touched mine, and I let out all my emotions into this one kiss. I heard them all count down, but I just wanted time to stop.

"26"

"25"

"24"

I wish they would just shut up; I never want this moment to stop.

Normal P.O.V.—

Sasuki was sitting in a chair doing a Sudoku while everyone was staring awkwardly at Lilia and Kai.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" Max yelled. Everyone looked at Max funny, but he just smiled his cute innocent smile.

"Where's Ray? It's his turn!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Uh. Him and Serenity went into your room…" Sasuki said quietly.

"I'll go get him!" Miyu said, completely unaware.


End file.
